The See-Monkees
by ThePrinceOfFear
Summary: Sun and Neptune start a band, much to Scarlet's dismay. [My submission for /r/RWBY MonCon for May 2015] [One-shot]


**This is my submission for /r/RWBY MonCon for May 2015.**

 **Theme: Music**

 **Characters: Neptune Vasilias, Sun Wukong**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **Enjoy. ^-^**

Beacon Academy is home to all manner of students and personalities. It is a place of training, of education, and of combat. There is never a dull moment, there is always something getting smashed or cut to pieces. That could either be a combat dummy, or a particularly difficult bit of homework. Beacon Academy rarely has a moment of quiet to it.

That fateful weekend afternoon was one of those rare moments. In the dorm room of Team SSSN, two members were just taking a weekend to themselves. Sage, the team's tall beefcake with a heart of gold, and Scarlet, the resident sass-master, were found sprawled on a bed and the couch they had found in the street, respectively. Sage was taking the time to read through his notes for his Grimm Studies class, and Scarlet had downloaded a new action movie to their Scroll and was grateful for the free time to finally watch it.

Sage set down his notebook and looked toward his partner in red. "Something's wrong." he said, brow furrowed.

"What could possibly be wrong?" Scarlet groaned. "This is the first time in weeks where I have time to myself!"

"And why do you usually not have time to yourself?" Sage asked.

"Because Sun and Neptu-" The realization dawned on Scarlet. "Where the hell are Sun and Neptune?"

"There you go." Sage nodded. "Usually I would assume they were with their girlfriends, but the lack of humble bragging pictures being sent to us worries me."

Scarlet closed the scroll and set it on the desk beside the ratty couch. "Oh god, remember last time they went out without supervision?"

Sage shuddered. How could he forget that? He still wondered how they managed to turn their hometown's entire water supply into fruit punch.

"That settles it, I'm gonna go find them before they get deported." Scarlet headed toward the door.

Suddenly, the door to the room was kicked inwards, revealing a blue haired lover boy and a monkey tailed stowaway. Sun and Neptune entered, holding various instruments.

"What's going on, our future groupies! Guess what we did today?" Sun shouted excitedly.

"Kill me a little inside, like you do everyday?" Scarlet muttered under their breath.

"Hilarious. No, what we did is spend all of our saved Lien we made going on missions and bought some instruments! We're going to start a wicked cool rock band! Jaune offered to join and play guitar, and Weiss is going to be the lead vocalist! Isn't that so cool?" Neptune explained.

Sage laughed. "Yeah! This is a great ide- wait what did you say about our money?"

"Lookit all the things we got! A cool v-neck bass for Neptune, and I got a drum kit!" Sun said, ignoring Sage's question.

"How did you even get a whole drum kit here from downtown?" Scarlet asked, exasperated.

"I called Yang and got her to bring down her bike."

"You brought a drum kit…. on a MOTORCYCLE? I don't know wether to be impressed by your skill or your idiocy."

"Thank you, Scarlet! I think." Sun replied.

"Well, I guess we should unpack all this stuff. But first we should make room." suggested Sage. They all looked toward the ratty old loveseat Scarlet had sat back down upon. Scarlet soon realized what they were thinking.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. Not the couch. I like the couch." Scarlet protested.

"We need to get rid of something, Scarlet. Besides, this thing is a piece of junk." Neptune said, kicking the red cloth and unleashing a cloud of dust.

"It is NOT happening. You morons want room? Get rid of your beds."

The three looked to each other for a moment, before Sun nodded. Sage went and picked up the feisty red head in his arms. "Hey! Whadda think you're doing, jerk?!"

Neptune and Sun quickly grabbed either sides of the couch and led it to the window. "I'm sorry, Scarlet." Neptune apologized.

Then they threw it out the window.

* * *

Nora and Ren sat on the edge of a water fountain, Nora on her stomach gathering the coins people had tossed in as wishes.

"Ren! Oh my god, there's free money here! What idiot would throw away something so cool?"

Ren sighed and was about to reply when he was interrupted by a dusty couch falling seemingly from the sky and landing about ten feet in front of them.

"GGAHH WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted in a rare breaking of his calm demeanour.

Nora turned around quickly and stared at the loveseat in front of them, the dust settling slowly.

"The sofa gods have heard my call, Ren. They have bestowed us a gift." Nora whispered. "We must honor them. Help me bring this to the room and find Jaune. We have to sacrifice a virgin to the sofa gods."

* * *

Sun and Neptune wiped their hands together. "There! I'm sure that won't cause any problems or anything!" Sun said, proud of his work.

Scarlet stared out the window, defeated. "That couch was one of the few things in life that I didn't hate."

"Okay, let's put this traumatic emotional experience behind us and start a band, shall we?" Neptune said smiling.

"Okay, so Neptune is on bass, I'm on drums, Scarlet, I'm thinkin' tambourine? Eh? Eh?" Sun waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm thinkin' I get out of here before I shave all the hair off your tail with a butter knife." With that, Scarlet gathered their Scroll and headphones and left to finish their movie, slamming the door as they left.

The other three stared at the door for a second. Sage turned to the other two.

"Sooo…. What's my role?"

"I am so glad you asked, Sage! You're gonna be our manager! We even made you a tee shirt!"

"Awe, sweet!" He said, unfolding the shirt Neptune had handed him. "See-Monkees? Is that the band name?"

"Yeah! It's awesome, right?" Sun said.

"This… is going to be the best band Remnant has ever seen."

* * *

Four weeks later, and the See-Monkees had become a well known name in Beacon. The group had begun by playing in the courtyard and was soon gathering large crowds. Even Ozpin and Goodwitch were showing up regularly. Eventually it got so out of control, Sun had to hire team CRDL as security to keep the rowdy fans at bay.

The majority of their funding and equipment had come from the Schnee Dust company. Weiss didn't mind spending so much money. It made Neptune so happy, and she did everything she could to support him in the band.

The band was an improvement to many aspects of life at Beacon.

Weiss and Neptune were closer than ever. The band gave them more excuses to be together, and their relationship flourished.

Sun was having the time of his life. He was famous, making friends, causing mischief on a much more grand scale, and the best part, getting away with it. Blake seemed to be intrigued by his newfound talents as well.

Sage was having so much fun getting to use all the computers to program the light show. It was a skill he didn't know he had, and he loved doing it. Ren even offered to give him a hand.

Jaune was becoming something of a ladies man. The girls all loved his guitar skills, and his dance moves were unrivalled. He was chatting up a new girl every other show.

Nora, Ruby, and Yang had begun bringing in a profit selling merchandise. See-Monkees shirts, hats, and slap bracelets sold faster than they could take the money.

Everyone was benefitting from the band. Everyone was talking about them, everyone loved them.

Well… nearly everyone. Ever since the couch incident, Scarlet had taken a particular distaste in the group. Scarlet couldn't seem to escape their godforsaken music no matter where they went.

The dorm room didn't work, the See-Monkees were always rehearsing in there. The library stopped becoming an option after Ozpin asked the group to start putting on shows. Even in the wallways, Scarlet couldn't escape the music, students were playing it over their Scrolls or singing it. Scarlet was considering asking Port to be put down in the hole where he keeps his domesticated Grimm, when they noticed a door they hadn't before.

It was different than the others in the school. Most doors were solid wood and had an intricate fancy-looking handle, but this one was just a plain old metal door that you pushed to open. Desperate for a place to escape the music, Scarlet decided to give it a try. It opened to a staircase, headed upwards. "Might as well…" Scarlet thought to themselves.

When the stairs got to the top, there was a black door with a golden handle. Scarlet pushed it open. It revealed the roof, a grey stone floor with a slight ledge and various ventilation equipment. There was also a pretty red head, sitting alone and shuddering slightly with her legs to her chest.

"Oh, geez." Scarlet whispered, trying not to scare the girl. It was obvious that she was crying.

As Scarlet approached the girl, she soon became familiar. "Pyrrha?"

She sat up quickly and wiped her eyes on her hoodie sleeve. "Oh! Um. Um, hello… Hello, Scarlet, right?" She asked, very flustered.

"Yeah… you, uh… you doing okay?"

"Yes, yes of course! Why would I not be?" She faked a smile.

Scarlet groaned as they sat down next to her. "The bright green eyeliner running down your face tells another story, sister."

Pyrrha pulled her legs back up to her chest. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Uhh. Yeah." lied Scarlet after a second of hesitation.

"So.. there's this… guy. I really, really like him. I want to spend as much time with him as I can. I've been training with him up here", Pyrrha gestured to the rooftop around them. "And things were going so well. I told him how I felt, and it seemed like he felt the same. But he never made a move."

"So lover boy's dense as a rock to not notice a gorgeous girl pining for him, eh?" Scarlet interjected.

"I suppose…" Pyrrha said with a sigh. "But things seemed to be going so well… Then he joined that stupid band and he-" Pyrrha covered her mouth in horror. "Oh no. I just gave it away, didn't I?"

Scarlet laughed. "Jaune? I'm pretty sure everyone this side of Vacuo knows you two have a thing going on."

Pyrrha blushed and pulled the collar of her hoodie over her face. "Okay, okay, I didn't mean to laugh. So what's going on with him and the band?" Scarlet asked.

"Now he spends all his time with the band practicing, and all these girls are interested in him now. What if he likes one of them more than he liked me?" Her voice was beginning to choke from the tears.

"Hey, hey now. Stoppit. Stop crying." Scarlet embraced her in an awkward side hug. "This band is making you upset right?"

Pyrrha nodded, and Scarlet got an evil grin on their face.

"Now I'm justified in destroying them."

"What.. what are going to do?" Pyrrha asked, a touch of fear in her voice.

Scarlet stood. "Something that will take tons of time planning, something to unravel them bit by bit, to break their very souls. They will crave death once they have had merely a taste of my vengeance."

"Or.. y'know, another idea."

* * *

The next day, the See-Monkees showed up to the classroom they had used to store their instruments to find them all smashed to bits, two baseball bats discarded at the scene.

Sun fell to his knees. "Who.. who would do this?"

Neptune embraced Weiss in a hug, crying into her chest. "Guys… I was having a hard enough time justifying our expenses to my father already. I.. I don't think we could afford to replace these. " She said sadly.

The rest of the gang entered right behind them. Pyrrha saw the look of despair on Jaune's face as he stood there stiffly, and ran over to hold him in her arms. "Oh.. Jaune. It's okay." He accepted her embrace and put his head on hers.

Yang threw her hands in the air. "Well what am I gonna do with the two hundred See-Monkees shirts we just had made!?"

Sage looked at her and shrugged. "Who's up for a bonfire?"

Pyrrha looked to Scarlet and the two exchanged a quick wink.

* * *

Later that night, Sage and Scarlet stumbled their ways back to their dorm. The three teams had had a wonderful evening. Yang had acquired some alcohol through some mysterious sources, and, save for Ruby, everyone had great time drinking and listening to the music of the now-disbanded See-Monkees. Even Scarlet enjoyed the music, knowing it would be last time it would be heard.

The two got into the dorm and collapsed on their beds.

"Well. I am sure glad all that is over." Scarlets voice was muffled by their pillows.

"Yeah… sure was a crazy night."

The two sat in silence, trying to fall asleep, when Sage sat up suddenly.

"Where are Sun and Neptune?"

The door was kicked in, and Sun and Neptune burst in wearing black robes, chainmail, and horned helmets. "GUYS! Nora just introduced us to Viking Metal! It's so cool!" Neptune yelled at the two.

Scarlet stared at them for a second.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT"


End file.
